Cloud computing delivers resources as a service to customers over a network, such as the Internet. For example, a database service (DaaS) (e.g., Microsoft® Windows Azure SQL Database™)) may offer database functionalities via a cloud computing environment to allow customers to make relational queries against stored data.
To reduce costs, a database service provider may share resources of a database server among multiple customers (e.g., enterprises or different applications within an enterprise). While reducing costs, this resource sharing may adversely affect the performance of the database and/or a customer's overall experience. For example, customers of a DaaS platform may execute arbitrary Structured Query Language (SQL) queries. These queries may be complex, and require substantial and varied resources of the database server. As a result, the performance of the database server with respect to a customer may vary significantly due to workloads concurrently issued by other co-located customers.
In sum, resource sharing with respect to a database service may cause performance unpredictability, which may result in a negative customer experience for those users that attempt to access data via the database service.